Ep 08 - The Sun, the Sea, and the Host Club!
The Sun, the Sea and the Host Club 'Synopsis' During a visit to a real beach, the Host Club conducts a contest to see who can discover what Haruhi fears the most. During their stay, Haruhi and Tamaki argue. Haruhi becomes nauseous at dinner and after utilizing one of the estate's many bathrooms, encounters Kyoya who teaches her a lesson about her naivete. At the end of the episode, Haruhi's brontophobia is revealed to Tamaki and she is comforted by him. Subsequent actions are misinterpreted and Tamaki is accused of being a pervert. 'Detailed Synopsis' The Host Club travels to Nekozawa's beach-front estate thinking they are taking a vacation. Kyoya, however, has invited their guests which means Haruhi is still unable to wear a swimsuit—much to the boys' disappointment and Tamaki's satisfaction. Honey and Haruhi collect shellfish which are revealed to be provided by Kyoya's Family Guard who are in Honey's debt from the previous episode. Haruhi is very excited that they will be having a feast for dinner that night. Kaoru and Hikaru devise a game to see who can find out what Haruhi is afraid of first, drawing in Tamaki with the explanation that only close friends show each other their weaknesses. Kyoya hypes the competition by offering photos of Haruhi in middle school as a prize, saying that he has an unnamed source for such material. The club tries supernatural creatures; dark, enclosed spaces; sharp objects and insects, but nothing seems to scare her. Scene skip to Haruhi looking for shellfish below a cliff when several girls on top of that cliff ask her to join them. While Haruhi tells them to be careful, two thugs turn up and begin terrorizing the girls. Haruhi joins the girls and confronts the thugs, throws shellfish at them, and tells them to go away, stating that they aren't welcome. Several other girls inform the Host Club and Tamaki runs to help Haruhi. On top of the cliff, the thugs pick up Haruhi and throw her into the sea. Tamaki dives in and rescues her. Safely back on shore, Haruhi refuses anyone to fuss over her. Tamaki scolds her for being careless in taking on two boys as a lone girl. Haruhi claims she did what was right. They argue and stop talking to one another. Scene skip to a sumputous dinner of the shellfish caught by Honey and Haruhi. Haruhi is hungry and happy while Tamaki is moody and sulky. She eats so much that Tamaki finally bursts out "You shouldn't eat that much seafood!” Haruhi reminds him that he said he wouldn't talk to her until she said she was sorry, which she still doesn't do. Tamaki asks Kyoya to show him to his room and they leave the dining room. The remainder of the club try to get Haruhi to realize that her actions made them all worry and she begins to understand. It's then that she feels nauseous and they take her to the nearest bathroom. Scene skip to Haruhi exiting the bathroom into a bedroom where she sees a person drying his hair with a towel. She apologizes, then learns that it's Kyoya. Haruhi expresses her limited understanding of the danger she and the other girls were in earlier in the day. Kyoya considers her for a moment, then begins to head towards Haruhi, telling her what her behavior cost the club in terms of money. Haruhi agrees to pay for damages. Kyoya turns off the lights in the room and Haruhi asks why. Kyoya suggests that she could pay off her debt with her body and pulls her onto the room's bed. While kneeling over her, he chastises her for being naive about the male mind and bluntly tells her that she is powerless against such an assault. Haruhi remains calm and says she knows that Kyoya will not abuse her because it would gain him nothing to do so. He lets her up, impressed by her insight into his motives. Haruhi goes on to say that she knows he only meant to frighten her and help her see what Tamaki was unable to do earlier. Just at that moment, Tamaki walks in, wanting skin lotion for his sunburn. He misinterprets what he sees and gets irate. Kyoya blows him off as a "big goof." Scene skip to Kyoya walking down the hall seriously considering whether or not there was anything to be gained for him if he'd taken advantage of Haruhi with his trademark phrase, "That's an interesting notion, in its own way." Scene skip to Tamaki and Haruhi back in the room where Tamaki questions Haruhi's behavior with Kyoya which Haruhi says is innocent. Tamaki thinks she's lying and turns to leave the room, still angry with her. A thunderstorm starts and Haruhi reaches out for Tamaki but backs off when he turns to face her. Another boom of thunder occurs and Haruhi locks herself in the room's wardrobe. Tamaki is confused and wants to know what's going on. Haruhi says she always gets through "things" like us, which is alone. Tamaki realizes and expresses aloud that he now understands that not only is Haruhi afraid of thunder but, because of being on her own for much of her life, is self-sufficient to the point of being reckless, as when she confronted the thugs. At that moment, a third boom of thunder shakes the room, Tamaki opens the wardrobe doors and Haruhi leaps out and into Tamaki's arms. They forgive one another wordlessly and Tamaki unknowingly wins the contest. On voiceover, the twins wonder aloud if Haruhi is safe being with Tamaki alone. Kyoya reassures them that Tamaki is the prince and, therefore, nothing can go wrong. Scene skip to the Host Club entering the room to discover Tamaki blindfolding Haruhi's eyes and telling her to use earplugs to muffle sound. They interpret his "helpful" hints against the thunder as a sly ploy to engage in Sado-Masochistic play, which Tamaki denies to the hilt. Scene skip to the next day with everyone leaving in limos. The twins tell Haruhi to watch her back when Tamaki is a around and Haruhi grumbles that now she knows what S&M means, intimating that she agrees with their interpretation of Tamaki's actions. Tamaki continues to deny the charges and yells after the limos to wait for him as they drive off. 'Trivia' 'Using the FUNimation subtitles, Tamaki is accused of wanting to perform Sado-Masochism with Haruhi.' Category:Anime Episodes